Viridi/Quotes
Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature * "Humans are driven by selfish desire. They think only of themselves. They were killing each other for what? A wish?! A FAKE wish?! They've strayed too far from their intended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in—to help return Earth to its natural state!" * "In a few years, this place will be completely covered in green. Flowers will bloom, trees will grow, and the natural food chain will take over. It will be mankind's winter and the beginning of MY spring!" * "Calling you a snake would be an insult to snakes! But you are crafty. I'll give you that." * "I'm not GOING green; I've always BEEN green. I use cloth shopping bags. I compost my food scraps. And I separate my recycling into 15 types!" * "Arrgh! Oh, he was supposed to get that fixed!" - When Pit discovers Cragalanche's weak spot during their battle * "You put on quite a show there. But you should know that the next Reset Bomb is very nearly complete. Hmm, now where do you think I should drop it this time?" Chapter 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb * "Just going to stroll in without backup? That's brave, if not very smart. Rise, my children! Politely destroy our guest!" - Telling her forces to attack Pit * "Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down. This is just an accelerated version of that process!" * "My depot! That's it! You are now OFFICIALLY at the top of my to-kill list." - After the Reset Bomb Depot is destroyed Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders * "Do I have to do everything around here? Forces of Nature, drop the hammer!" * "Aww, poor Pit. Are you feeling lonely? Because I can call in one of my commanders to keep you company!" Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive * "Hey! Am I the only one paying attention here? Look! Those Aurum "troops" are just rip-offs of Underworld enemies!" * "That. Was. Awesome." - When Hades's troops rams a ship into the Aurum Hive * "Don't get the wrong idea, Pit. I'm not here to help you. It's just in my best interest to keep you alive for now!" * "Shhh! Keep your voice down! People are listening! I'm definitely NOT doing this to help you, Pit." Chapter 17: The Aurum Brain * "There's nothing to get. Just shut your yapper and get ready to fight!" - When she saves Pit from dying * "Ugh, do you ever get tired of being such a nerd? All you need are twenty-sided dice and some thick glasses." * "In that sense, they're pretty much like any other living creature. They're concerned with their own survival and propagation. Each species influences the other, and THAT is the cycle of life! But this... This is just too much. It's too destructive and too unnatural!" Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos * "Don't you know? Anything Palutena can do, I can do better!" Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot * "That's right. Hey, look at you acting all assertive! You're just grabbing life by the horns and shaking it until it moos!" * "You know that saying that there are no bad questions? Well, there are, and this is one of them! WE ARE NOT THERE YET! But I do wish there was a way to speed up this process." - Replying to Pit * "Shhh, they're going to hear you! We're not supposed to talk about that!" * "Pit, I have some exciting news for both of us. The Chariot Master is just ahead. So you can finally stop asking me if we're there yet." - Talking to Pit Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple * "What was that? You want to go faster?! You are the arrow of light that pierces the heart of darkness!" * "He's absolutely right. But first let's get you back. You've been through a lot, and you probably want to save your game." Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex * "You're out of time. And out of flight. I can't even get you home. I'm sorry, Pit." - If Pit fails to shoot down the Chaos Kin * "Wave six! Wait, that's a Boom Stomper and some Bumpety Bombs! Those are MY troops too!" - When the Chaos Kin makes copies of her warriors * "Bumpety Bomb... Tee hee. Have you ever heard anything so adorable?" * "Nice speech, guys. Did you stay up all night writing it? Or maybe it's your super-secret twin connection talking." * "Palutena resisted being consumed for over three years. I have to hand it to her—that takes a certain strength of will. She was waiting for you to return, Pit. I'm sure she used every last ounce of her power to resist." Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers * "Oh, I get it. You want to turn back the clock and cheat death. Raising the dead, keeping the near-dead alive... It's pretty dirty business." * "As the name implies, the Rewind Spring can return things to their original states. But if you soak for too long, it'll rewind things too far, and that can get weird." * "She's still an evil blob underneath. She just has better hair, that's all." Chapter 25: The War's End * "There's no way I'd miss the battle of battles! I made popcorn and everything!" * "It's kind of like watching an elephant sprint." * "Don't thank me yet. Get your heads back in the game! Let's finish this once and for all!" Category:Quotes